Forgotten Pain
by ValerieStone
Summary: What happens when Heero looses his memory after the war? And what will they do when a new enemy comes along...Read more to find out! And feel free to R&R, WARNING YAOI, no likey no read!
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: I sadly don't own the G-boys but I DO own this story and my original characterrs and the plot so no taking!

I hope you enjoy reading this and warning there is a small amount of Releena bashing, so no likey no read! Also I haven't been able to really edit so please excuse the grammer mistakes!

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

Forgotten Pain

Part 1

The last thing Heero remembered from his life as a Gundam pilot was being throw from the explosion, then the darkness that accompanied soon after. When he woke up, on the shore, with water lapping at his feet, the only thing he knew was that he hurt. He had no knowledge of the war, of himself, or anything, he was just a young boy lost and in terrible pain. A young girl was walking by, she paused for a moment then looked over towards the beach. With a horrified gasp she raced down to the shore, her blond hair streaming behind her, she put the poor boys head upon her lap and called her mother for help. Ten minutes later an ambulance showed up, the personnel carefully placed the poor unconscious boy onto the stretcher, but instead of heading to the hospital they went to the young woman's estate.

When he woke up, the first thing he noticed that he wasn't in pain, and the second that a beautiful young woman was asleep by his side. She looked at him with green brown eyes, and smiled.

"It's good to see that you are awake. My name is Aurora, what's yours?" She asked, her soothing words seemed to echo through the well lit room.

The young boy shook his head, he couldn't remember. She frowned slightly, then turned her face to the ceiling in thought.

"What about the name Zed?" She wondered aloud looking at the boy.

He thought a moment, then nodded it was a little unusual sounding but it seemed to suit him perfectly. She smiled, and looked Zed in the eyes, "From this day on we are brother and sister!"

And that is how Heero Yuy became Zed Grissom, no longer a Gundam pilot but a normal young boy, but the past has strange ways of catching up.

~ * ~

I opened my eyes slowly, the dreams faded and I sighed, something continued to nag me. Something that I should remember, ever since we started learning about the war in History class it felt as if something wasn't quite right. The Gundams amazed me, and that there were such creations in the world, and that there where people able to control them was hard to imagine. But from what our teacher, Ms. Dow described the pilots had been trained at a very young age, and that even though they once were thought to be terrorists it hadn't stopped them from showing the world the true evil. Shaking my head I looked around my room, everything was were I had left it, in perfect order, my laptop was sleeping on the cherry desk across the room, with my papers arranged neatly on the glossy finished top. My black backpack was beside the door, as where my slippers, but still something seemed out of place, that was when I noticed a pink fuzzy tale of a path robe poking from my closet.

Doing my usual routine I went to the a joining bathroom and washed my face and brushed my teeth. Walking out silently, I grabbed my clothes and went back into the bathroom, keeping the door slightly ajar so I was able to keep a eye on the pink fuzzy that hadn't moved yet. Dressing quickly in m usual jeans and a slightly tight shirt I walked back in to find that it had in fact moved. Nonchalantly I went to the closet and opened the door, with a loud boo! My sister Aurora, screamed and started to laugh when I tickled her.

"I surrender!" She squealed, laughing and clutching her sides.

I stopped and let her up, she looked at me with eyes shining, and a big smile on her face, which she promptly wiped off and put on a playful scowl. "Zed its not fair, I've never been able to scare you! Not once, and didn't you know that its improper to attack a lady?"

"Oh, I am sooo sorry milady, please forgive my rudeness." I said, and she busted out into a fit of giggles unable to continue our game.

A timid knock on the door told us that it was a maid, we quickly calmed down and said quietly that she could enter.

The maid walked in, her head down, brown hair covering her eyes and she stuttered, "M-madam and sir, your father wishes to see you two in the dining hall in h-half an h-hour."

Aurora was the first to react, she walked over to the maid and stood in front of her, "Fiona, how many times have I told you to call me Aurora and Zed wishes to be called Zed!" She said smiling at the timid lady.

"I'm t-terribly sorry miss. Fiona…" She trailed off.

I walked up and hugged Aurora around the shoulders, "Fiona, we aren't going to bite your head off, you are a working lady in a house hold, nothing more nothing less. All work is honorable, so please hold your head high and tell all the over prideful ladies at the market that at least you know what we look like and that we are your friends while they, even in a thousand years will never see us in person."

She looked up and a faint smile was found upon her faint lips, "Y-yes sir….I mean yes Zed….I shall do just that!"

The siblings watched their maid walk out of the room with more confidence than she had in a while, and smiled.

"How long have you thought of something like that, I've been trying to get her to feel better for ages!" Aurora whispered to me accusingly.

"Hmm, oh that, I just thought it up while I was talking unlike some people I actually listen to father's lectures!"

With that my sister had the best response that she could muster, she stuck out her tongue. I laughed and shook my head, "Come on, we need to go down for breakfast, go change and then we shall race!" I said enthusiastically.

"KAY!" She yelled and raced from the room in all her pink fuzzy bathrobe-ness.

I left my room, all my confused thoughts forgotten.

~Quatre, Trowa, Wufei and Duo looked at one another across the table, their minds on the past. Sally walked by, she wasn't sure what to say, the four boys hadn't been the same after their friends death a little over a year ago. They worked for the Preventers now, but every so often they would have a lunch break together and just sit in silence lost in their own thoughts.

"You know boys, no matter how hard you try, the person in front of you wont change into a girl." She said hoping to lighten the mood.

Nothing….once again she failed at trying to lift their spirits, apart they turned their attention to the problem at hand. She wasn't even sure why Quatre was working for the preventers, maybe to be close to his pilot friends. She mused and walked out of the room, shaking off the dark aura.

Trowa hugged Quatre, knowing that the moment Sally left he would break down, being an empathy he felt the loss of Heero the worst, but Quatre thought differently, Duo and Wufei had loved the silent, stone faced pilot. The loss was devastating, they didn't even bicker, when they thought Quatre or Trowa wasn't looking they would hold hands, silently giving each other support.

"We can't continue to grieve for the loss, he wouldn't have wanted us to. We must live on, for Heero." Trowa spoke calmly.

The three nodded their heads in agreement, and parted ways.

Quatre went back to his estate and his father had finally understood what he was doing, having accomplished operation meteor, and took back his disown meant, so he was once again the heir to the Winner estate.

Trowa worked in the circus part time and managed the gunfire and back up units in the preventers, while visiting his lover every so often.

Wufei worked in the preventers, and also taught a small dojo, teaching his young student the history of his clan.

Duo continued to play tricks on the pilots but they where half hearted, and he too worked with the preventers.

Two more years passed……~

The Grissom family was having a banquet the Winner family was the first ones on the list, to attend, for they have been business partners for years. Aurora seemed to be thoroughly enjoying herself she was wearing a slivery pink dress, and had her hair in some odd way, with a few braids and beads. I on the other hand hated the whole thing, having to dress up for one thing was just horrible. What made it worse was that the Princess of Peace Releena Peacecraft was coming and just hearing her name made him feel disgusted.

At that moment the heir to the Winner family walked in, in all his blond glory, right when I saw him my mind burned. Moaning I leaned against the wall, holding my head, eyes blurring slightly the heir turned his head, and our eyes met. His eyes widened in shock, while pain wracked through me. Aurora noticed a moment before I fell and raced to my side.

"Zed, everything will be okay, your headaches will leave soon……" She tried to comfort me.

I saw a flash of light, something exploded then the world around me exploded in fiery pain, I passed out in my sisters arms.

"Zed……..ZED!" She yelled, causing her father to look up and see his unconscious son, and his crying daughter.

TBC...................

I know I'm mean but its late and I need to finish my homework, also please feel free to R&R!!


	2. Past Acquaintances

_Sorry for the wait, hope it meets expectations! _

Part 2

Consciousness is a painful thing, or so I learned as I was brought back to it. Head pounding, throat dry, I squinted in the dim light. Praying that sleep would take me once more and I could embrace the painless, dreamless abyss. Sadly, it was not to be so, for no more than a moment later the bed dipped and Aurora was within an inch from my face.

"How are you feeling?" She asked an obvious question, but her heart was in the right place so I was unable to answer with a snarky reply.

"Ow." I whispered, pointing to my throat and head in quick succession.

She nodded in understanding and with seconds there was a cool glass of water within my reach, but even that proved to be a challenge. Only with her aid was I able to sit up and sip the fire reducing liquid.

Once the pounding in my head was reduced to a dull throb reality nearly knocked me back into unconsciousness, I freaking fainted! During a major party that our dad was hosting! I was mortified, hands clutched head I fought the burning of my eyes. This could not be happening; this was not happening.

"No one thinks any less of you." Aurora spoke, rubbing small circles on my back in attempts to ease the pain.

I cracked open one swimming eye in her direction, she let out a small smile in response. Groaning I fell backwards, hoping, praying that the gods would have mercy and let me redo it. But it was futile; it had happened, and there was no changing it.

Once the patriarch Grissom had returned to the social event, Quatre was able to make his way through the maze of people and expressed his concern for the boy.

"Does that happen often?" Quatre wondered, eyes filled with sincere concern, unlike those before him who wished only to obtain brownie points by asking.

Mr. Grissom looked at Quatre, then ran a hand through his thinning peppered hair. "It is rare for something like this to happen anymore, but a few years ago my son was prone to horrible episodes of headaches, and at times they would cripple him for days on end." The man suddenly shivered, as if a force brought him back to the matter at hand.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Do you know the cause?" Quatre looked at Mr. Grissom with his big blue eyes, knowing that the majority of the population was unable to say no to his eyes.

Mr. Grissom looked at Quatre with a saddened gaze then he shook in resignation.

"Oh, well I am very sorry to hear that." Quatre paused for a moment as if to think, then he widened his gaze and smiled before looking back at Mr. Grissom, "I know a healer friend of mine who might be able to find the problem, that is if you are willing."

For a moment Mr. Grissom paused, then nodded, for he had done all in his power to fix his son, and now, if the gods willing, his business partner and friend would be able to diagnose the issue.

It was a day after the party, and Aurora had not left my side, effectively smothering me. When I woke up from my much needed nap, I found myself with a face-full of golden hair, which was attached to Aurora. She was using my chest as a pillow, something not uncommon.

Noon came around, and I was still confined to my bed. No matter how long or how loud I protested none would get in, mother went so far as to have one of the servant's child, a young boy of eight, to threaten to sit on me if I was to attempt to leave the bed. And so, I was forced to humor myself through books, homework and my sister's attempts at humoring me out of my dark mood.

Later in the evening a knock came at my door, and father entered with a slightly sheepish smile. I was sourly tempted to ignore him but curiosity got the better of me and I turned to see what he was here for.

"Zed, I have a friend who has offered his services in order to aid in your recovery."

I stared in disbelief.

"I trust this man to do the upmost degree."

I still stared, disbelief and anger evident.

When the door opened once more, my world turned gray. An Asian man, dressed in traditional clothing, sporting a pony-tail and fierce dark eyes entered the room. A buzzing surrounded my head, and I fought the creeping darkness.

"Zed, this is Mr. Quatre's personal physician, Wufei."

Those names, that face, all dug deeply in my mind. There was something, something about them that I knew, that I had to remember.

~When Quatre entered the mansion in tears, the ex-pilots were ready for a fight. Instead of a person physically or verbally threatening their beloved Sandrock pilot he spoke of Heero; having seen him during a business party, only to watch him fall, withering on the floor as if in terrible pain.

Trowa attempted to comfort the young man, only to be pushed away harshly. He then turned tear filled eyes to Wufei and begged him to look at his business partner's son, to confirm that it was Heero, because they would not believe Quatre.

Wufei, was sitting cross legged, katana in hand, when asked. And when his dark eyes merged with Quatre's tearful ones he knew he could do nothing less than agree. A day later, there he was, laden with traditional potions, oils, and general equipment for an ailing person. He never thought that once he walked through dove white doors, into a pale blue room to see Heero lying there, glowering at his 'father'. But what made his heart beat an unsteady rhythm was the terror that passed through their once captain's face, and as he watched, that terror was replaced with a very pale complexion. ~

I didn't know what do to; the roaring in my ears grew, as did the white spots that now seemed to encompass my vision. Father noticed and looked at me with concern, which I attempted to wave off. All too soon he left me, calling for Aurora, and I was left with Wufei, a man from a forgotten past.

Slowly he moved forward, as if not to startle me. His eyes surveyed me, as if seeking permission to touch, something that I was not going to condone. Placing the large, black canvass bag on the foot of the bed, he simply stood there. Watching, looking at me as though I could answer all his questions. Instead I shifted away, as far as the bed would allow. Sadly, the physician, person, would have none of that, for within seconds he was beside me. Face within inches of my own, sweat started to drip down my back. I didn't know why I feared this man, no this young boy, but something about him scared me.

And, when he reached out with slightly calloused hands, I saw a long, pink, puckered scar on his forearm. That was when I knew, I knew that this man was not a physician, not a doctor, and not someone my father should trust let alone have in our home. I opened my mouth to scream, but instead a sickly sweet cloth was pressed against my face.

I struggled with all my might, and was able to push him away from me. The buzzing and spots had dimmed only to be replaced with water-like sloshing in my vision. Thrusting away from the covers, and onto the floor, I was horrified to realize that my legs could not hold me. The young man was back, his face a mixture of apology and something I couldn't describe, anger perhaps?

Once again the cloth was pressed against my face, and no matter how I tried to claw at the arms smothering me, I knew that there was no hope. Limply I allowed my arms to fall, eyes fluttered, breath started to even out. The man shined a pin light into my dazed eyes, as if to make sure that I was not going to go against him. Gently, almost kindly he placed my head to the rug, it lolled for a moment before coming to rest to the right side of my body. I could see across the room, to the doorway, and under my chest. I could see the small button that Aurora placed in my room, should I ever need her after a night scare, a few inches away. A cocoon of warmth seeped in darkness clouded my vision, and I knew no more.


	3. Remember

**So, I lied apperantly, and I was unable to update as I wished…but considering I ended up breaking both hands I hope you will forgive me. **

**Now that I am able to write once more, I shall do my best to keep up a fairly scheduled updates. **

**Enjoy! **

When I came too, I bit back a moan. Everything ached, it was like I had the flu and mono and every other possible thing that would make my limbs stiff and achy, all rolled into one. Even breathing hurt at this point, but that was not the point. I tried to remember, something was clawing at my consciousness, scrapping at the door, trying to ravage its knowledge in my weakened state.

That was when I remembered, and attempted to sit up with a gasp. Agony raced gleefully through my veins, I stared at the wall that was practically at my nose, astonished. This was not my room, in fact this was….no place I would have ever to enter again. It was the room that mom and dad put in when I had my last melt down and thought that one of the gardeners was trying to assassinate them.

Shaking my head to clear the thoughts of denial from my head I viewed the room with slight concern; what happened?

Wufei walked into the room, he seemed to have paled, if that was physically possible. His eyes shone with a light that his fellow pilots had thought been destroyed with Heero.

"Well?" Duo asked, exasperated, he wanted either a yes or no, because this was killing him.

Wufei took a moment to compose his answer before replying to the impatient stares that were thrown his way with extreme force.

"The Grissom child, known as Zed is, in fact our once-leader Heero." Wufei paused for a moment then sighed heavily, only to continue with a heavy heart. "Heero is decommissioned, from my diagnostic test, he is no longer able to be the general that was required during the war, much less now when the war is over."

Duo stared at Wufei with pouring eyes, while Quatre attempted to stem the flow of questions that Duo was asking, Trowa simply looked at him.

"Does this mean that we are not going to be a team again?" Duo turned into a little kid, his eyes grew large and his Addams apple bobbed nervously.

Aurora opened the door as quietly as possible; she stared at the lump – me- in the middle of the bed with worry. I attempted to ignore her socked feet whispering across the floor, but it was impossible when she jumped on the bed, effectively smothering me.

"Zed, are you ok now?" She asked, turning into an innocent child.

"mmmmmmp" I moaned, wishing that she would leave me be.

"Fiona would like to bring up some food, but only if you are willing to try." She spoke, while rubbing my back in attempts to make me emerge from my burrow of blankets.

Mr. Grissom stood before a collection of board members, his eyes down cast, hands at side, knuckles white with anger. He held his tongue, but barely, while he listened to the members.

"The colonies are becoming impatient; we are unable to find the Gundams much less the pilots of those wonderful weapons. And as such we must be wary of what might happen, the colonies are far more advanced in technology because they thrive on a metal slab. Reelena is unable to do anything to stop the tension, in reality her _'pacifist'_ outlook only makes the anger worse." One board member droned on about the potential uprising.

Mr. Grissom was unable to listen to the accusations any longer. "Please, Board Members, I understand your worries but understand that the colonies will get what they require. The surplus of produce will be sent to them, but it is becoming more impractical to have the colonies. The war is over, the overcrowding is no longer a threat."

The board members looked at each other and Mr. Grissom with contempt. One decided to answer the brooding words that fought to burst forward with very little constraint and a lot of venom.

"Mr. Grissom, has it ever come to mind, that we, as well as the world leaders, do not wish to have those people back? They left this world, this 'mother' of life to live on metal and technology that will dictate their way of life. Now, the once golden worlds have been tarnished into silver metal, sickness and poverty reign within the colonies. If they were to be introduced back into the world then they will only contaminate the earth with their economic failures."

Mr. Grissom understood that he had no way to win this battle, but he was unable to catch his hiss of anger. Stiffly he bowed his head under the pressure of the leaders, and spoke with a clear, emotionless voice "I see what you are attempting to protect mother earth from." He then started to turn, only to be stopped when the leader of Australia's Core spoke.

"We do not wish to have you against our possible actions, so, we do wish for you to remember that we are not against protecting our assets by injuring yours."

Grissom only nodded to indicate that he heard then he left.

Dad came home in a foul mood; Aurora attempted to lighten his mood but was quickly shut down by a pointed glare. She raced back, and I was given a handful of sister before I was truly aware of what had happened. Rubbing her back, and curled up together on her bed, I stared at the glowing screen of the television and wondered why dad was in such a bad mood. As far as I knew he went to a meeting with some board members of his company, or something like that… But something nagged me, something wasn't letting me ignore his mood and think that it was simply a parental issue.

Finally I blurted; "Aurora, what does Dad's business do, exactly?"

She looked up, tears long since dried, a frown creased her beautifully smooth face. "He owns a manufacturing company that has many compartments. I think there are; produce – like farming and meat manufacturing, cars, technology – he has a share in laptop companies and music things, and something else but I don't remember." She spoke honestly, her eyes swimming with curiosity. "Why do you ask…..did you forget? Do you have amnesia?" She jumped away from my embrace and whirled around to stare at me with big, bug like eyes. "What's our maid's name, the name of our horse and the Princess?"

I attempted to sooth her by answering quickly and without faltering, that is until I came to the final question…princess? "What do you mean the princess? There are no royal families…" I tapered off, looking at Aurora with concern, was she mixing history lessons with reality?

"No, I mean yea. I mean….she is the pacifist, she was one of the reason's the Marry-Mea incident ended as it did, with no more bloodshed; well then again she had Gundam help…" Aurora stopped for a moment and looked at me with worry.

"Do you have a picture of her?" I asked, wanting to stop the inner screaming .

Aurora turned and pointed to the television screen, slowly I swiveled my head and held my breath. There stood the 'Princess' of this age, dressed in a light pink dress with pearls, legs hidden behind a podium. My vision grew blurry, and then nothing.

_Reelena looked defiantly at me, her dress billowing around her legs, face set in a scowl. To the side stands a school building. Cool anger attempted to override the thoughts of the solider, but with a firm hold, I simply stared; then pulled the gun that had just obliterated the OZ soldiers. _

_The thumping of blades on heavy air, ozone, charred metal and meat mixed. The door of the military helicopter opened, and there stood Reelena, blond hair whipping around her face. _

_Burning of legs, side, shoulder, she stood before me. Arms outstretched like a sacrifice, protecting me from the glint and bark of a black pistol, attached to a long haired, brown eyed, hat wearing boy. _

_A scream of 'Heero, you said that you were going to shoot me! So SHOOT!" _

Light tapping of face, cool compress pressed upon forehead and a light burned cornea's. Voices came last; one was filled with tearful confusion, Aurora, near hysterics, Fiona.

I stared straight ahead, ignoring the noise, and locked myself deep within the crevices of my mind. I wasn't a Grissom, I was a murderer, I was a Gundam pilot. I dug deeper and soon lost all awareness of reality.

Aurora watched with wide eyes, her brother fell, eyes open, to the side. Then, nothing, he stopped moving. And for a moment, he stopped breathing letting out a scream, scaring Fiona who was hovering outside the room, in hopes of getting the young master to eat something.

Fiona started CPR, and in moments Zed started to breathe. Once he breathed regularly, Aurora was on the phone, calling her mom, who in turn called the doctor.

The pilots stared at the food with forlorn expressions, it was Trowa's turn to make dinner and as usual the food was perfectly nutritious and as bland as a soldier rations. They sat in comfortable silence and began to eat, when Wufei's phone started to ring. Wufei looked at the phone with a creased brow, then answered once he noted the caller.

"Hello, Dr. Wu speaking. " He spoke with a clear cut accent, and perfect diction. While he listened to the other end, he began to pale considerably. "Make sure that he is comfortable, I will be over promptly."

Wufei stood, and looked at the boys turned men before him, his brother's in arms. Swallowing loudly, "Heero is in trouble."

Instant reaction, Quatre bolted out of his seat and raced to get a vehicle, Duo sprinted to get all medical gear that they had on hand, and Trowa simply continued eating, but the look in his eyes told another story.

Within two or three minutes Duo was behind the wheel of a big black Lincoln, Wufei was in the back loaded with medical equipment.

_Agony of broken bones was easily ignored, and somewhat scorned, pain was weakness. _

_An uncommon feeling fought the normal iron hold of emotion, the long haired, brown eyes hidden under the lip of a hat stared at me with a goofy smile. He was far too young to do this job, or at least that was the first impression. Then, a fight had broken out, and we were forced to battle, but as we fought the overpowering OZ numbers, it ended as a dance of sorts. _

_ Then came the overpowering sent of roses, books and dust mites. Bathed in pink, she stared at me with liquid eyes, as though she was always fighting tears. _

_ Anger, blasting at a stubborn steel laced iron doors, Gundam Zero was falling apart, we were falling apart. But we knew that this had to be done, this was going to be done by us. Below people, our beloved Death Syth fought, no longer killing but he fought none the less. Sand Rock and Nataku danced. This was to be our fate, one more blast and the doors would be gone, one more blast and Marry-Mea would be no longer. Aiming carefully, ignoring the scream of our brown haired boy, we blasted. Closing our eyes, the heat of the blast backfired and we let out a scream of agony and loss that had built up within due to years of service. Then, we fell, engulfed in a fire haven, we were going to be at peace… _


End file.
